


Tiny cute scenario about Katakuri and a female normal sized Reader

by SmilingSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, Katakuri & reader are in bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, fem!reader - Freeform, no nsfw tho, normalsized!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji
Summary: The title says all XD





	Tiny cute scenario about Katakuri and a female normal sized Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind yesterday and after posting it on my tumblr blog I thought to post it here as well, it's very very short, since after reading a headcanon I've been inspired and I wrote what came in my head.
> 
> You may find grammar/style errors since English is not my first language.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No"

...

"And now??"

"No"

...

"And now???"

"No."

Y/n pouted, puffing her cheeks, for the last 30 minutes all she did was hitting her husband to see if she could hurt him, an impossible task since his body was covered in toned and trained muscles. 

 "Now did I hurt you?" Said y/n after hitting her husband's chest with a slap.

"No" said Katakuri

"And now???" Said y/n after hitting his chest, his left pectoral precisely, with a punch.

Katakuri closed his eyes:"no". Said patiently.

Y/n puffed her cheeks once again and began to stand on her husband's chest.

Katakuri looked at her with his usual deadpan expression, the same he maintained during the whole game.

"Ok Kata-chan prepare yourself!" Said y/n trying to keep the balance on her husband's toned chest. Katakuri just watched her with his hands under the back of his head.

Y/n began to jump on Katakuri's chest as if she was on a trampoline until she landed on him with all her weight. Katakuri didn't flinch a bit.

"So" said y/n breathless "did it hurt?"

"No, and you should know by now after all the time we've been together that you can't physically hurt me, y/n."

"Oh but this isn't fair!" Said y/n upset.

Katakuri looked at her:"c'mon y/n, come here, close to me" said the man wrapping his huge arms around his wife's small figure.

Y/n didn't think twice and moved closer to her giant husband's neck near his right shoulder.

*bite noise*

"What was that? It's almost ticklish."

"Oh rats!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please write your opinion in the comments!


End file.
